The Nightmare of Reality
by AbhorsenSabriel87
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro has never trusted or liked Ichimaru Gin. Still, he never knew exactly how much Ichimaru adored him... or what the 3rd Division Captain does to things he likes. Massive yaoi, rape warning.
1. Chapter 1

AbhorsenSabriel87: Okay everyone, I've decided to do something new! I recently got into the world of Bleach, so I will be doing something I probably shouldn't. Please review, and I beg of you-  
Shirokata: If you flame, make it worthy enough to be read.  
Sabriel: Yeah, what she said.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters or affiliates.

((Chapter 1))

---Sitting alone in a clean and expansive room was a young boy, though he'd hardly like you to call him such. His white hair made his pale, youthful flesh seem tan, sticking up in all sorts of directions with absolute abandon. His brow was furrowed, the icy blue-green eyes beneath seeming troubled or annoyed. Seated in the center of the room with his black _shinigami_ robes wrapped around his small frame and the captain's jacket resting on his shoulders, he picked up a small cup from the table before him and sipped its contents, the bitter liquid no longer as hot as it had been twenty minutes ago.

---_Where is Matsumoto?_ He had been wondering this for the past half-hour, though he was not completely worried by it. His Lieutenant was always an unusual person, often choosing to be late when she could… just to make him angry, at that. So, he felt content simply sitting by himself and stewing in his own thoughts. After all, much of the time, that was what he really did. He didn't have anyone (other than Hyōrinmaru) who truly understood how he thought or why he needed to be such a logical person all the time. Being alone was simply easier.

---The front door of the humble abode opened with a click, and the boy sighed, placing the cup down lightly on the table. "You're late, Matsumoto," he stated, his tone disapproving and his expression exasperated. He poured himself another cupful of the tea while he waited for the excuse that he knew was to come.

---The door slid open, and someone stepped into the room, quietly closing the door behind them.

---"My apologies, Hitsugaya-_kun_," the person answered. The voice was not what the boy had been expecting, and he was immediately on his feet. His face was no longer relaxed or contrite; now it looked in shock and anger at the man who had suddenly appeared in his home. Taller than him (though almost everyone was) with short silver hair and a foxish smile, the man seemed absolutely delighted to see the younger captain in this flustered manner. "Next time, I'll try not to be so late, yeah?" The tone was as amused as his expression, though the sarcasm dripping from his _kansai-ben_ threw away the original meaning of those words.

---"Ichimaru-_taicho_, why are you here?" The child was now starting to feel agitated. Something wasn't right; why would the 3rd Division Captain be here, of all places? The older man chuckled, raising his hands in a shrug.

---"Why not?" he asked amiably, stepping further into the room. "I thought it might be interesting ta see what Tōshirō Hitsugaya did in his limited free time. How disappointing it wasn't som'thin' more interesting, _ne_?"

---Hitsugaya stepped back, though his expression showed that he would not give the other captain any more warning than that. The body language was unheeded, however, as the man finally came to the edge of the small table between the two of them. "Oh, 10th Division Captain," he said, tilting his head slightly to the side, "are yeh afraid of little me? Why do yeh look at me with such anger?"

---"Perhaps because you are in my home without invitation," the boy answered, glaring as darkly as his childish face would allow. "You are not wanted here. Leave, immediately."

---"How harsh, Hitsugaya-_kun_!" Ichimaru exclaimed, now looking mildly put-out but still smiling. "And here I thought yeh migh' want some comp'ny! After all, yeh were waiting for Rangiku-_chan_, weren't yeh?"

---"Last time I checked, you are not my _fukutaicho_," Hitsugaya stated coldly. His gaze did not waver; the icy sea depths frozen over with suspicion and wariness. "This is your last warning. Leave, now."

---"Eh… as you say, Hitsugaya-_taicho_," Ichimaru sighed, turning his smiling face away for a moment. He seemed to think about something before turning back to the child standing opposite of him. "Oh, just one more thing." He reached forward before Hitsugaya could defend and harshly ruffled the boy's short hair between his long fingers.

---"Yer so cute, _no da_?" he stated, snatching his hand away as the younger captain attempted to slap it away. "Well, I'll be seein' yeh." With a jaunty flick of his hand, Ichimaru started to walk out of the room. Hitsugaya simply glowered at his back, more annoyed and angrier than before. He hated being treated like a kid; all the captains knew it. Yet, all of them (especially Ichimaru) seemed to think that it was fun to do so anyway. What exactly was their prob-

---Before Ichimaru even reached the door, Hitsugaya felt his head spinning. The room blurred, and without warning he hit the floor. A slight chuckle reached his ears shortly before the room became black and he slipped into unconsciousness.

-------------

---"Tōshirō-_kuuuun_!" The front door to Hitsugaya's residence opened and a stunning woman waltzed in. Cascading copper hair curled about her voluptuous frame, emphasizing the large breasts barely held in by her tight _shinigami_ uniform. "So sorry I'm late!" she called out cheerily, moving over to the door of the main room of the house. "I was just a little... caught... up?"

---Glancing around, she noticed with curiosity that her juvenial captain was nowhere to be found. In fact, it looked like he hadn't been in his home at all since she last saw him that afternoon. Walking inside, she looked about, wondering where the boy might be, but her search yielded no results.

---In short, Hitsugaya Tōshirō had simply vanished.

-------------

Sabriel: Alright, it isn't much, but I want to see what you all think before I start getting into the real meat of this story.  
Shirokata: And trust me, she hates this initial pairing.  
Sabriel: Which is exactly why I'm doing it.  
Shirokata???  
Sabriel: Anyway, review please. I wanna get this story out of my head before it consumes my brain.  
Shirokata: --grumbles-- Among other things.  
Sabriel: --hits her and smiles a very Ichimaru-esque grin--


	2. Chapter 2

AbhorsenSabriel87: Wow, I didn't expect such a response from just the first chapter!  
Shirokata: Yet, your warnings were unheeded.  
Sabriel: Some people like it. Myself... --sighs-- Although I am not proud of it, I have a calling and must heed it.  
Shirokata: --smiles-- Good for you. Now, the story, if you please.  
Sabriel: Right.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates.

WARNING: This chapter contains explicit content not suitable for audiences younger than the age of 18.

((Chapter 2))

---_Hm...? What... What happened?_ Hitsugaya attempted to open his eyes, but something prevented him from doing so. Soft cloth, but tied rather tightly. Groaning slightly, he shifted, realizing he was in a sitting position. His shoulders and neck ached; he must have been sitting there for quite some time. His seat was hard and flat, and the back felt as if it had missing pieces. A chair from the Gotei 13 meeting hall, if felt like. How strange; why was he sitting in one of these?

---"Ah! Yer awake, Tōshirō-_kun_!" The boy stiffened; of course **he** would have been behind this. There was no other person who would have the gall to even attempt such a foolish action!

---"What's going on, Ichimaru?" he snapped, turning his head in attempt to better hear any sound of the other captain's movements. "Where am I? Why did you bring me here?"

---"Calm yerself, Tōshirō-_kun_," the older man laughed, now suddenly behind Hitsugaya. The boy stood abruptly, but the long hands of his peer forced him to remain seated. "Settle down now. I promise I'm not goin' ta be too long." Pressure increased on his left shoulder, and the young captain felt something warm come close to his ear. "That is, o' course, if yer as good as I'd hoped."

---"G-good?" Hitsugaya stammered, not understanding. "What do you mean 'good'? Are you challenging me-"

---"Not at all, not at all," the other answered, laughing as his voice left to another area once more. As he spoke, his voice carried around so that it was now in front of Tōshirō, thought it was difficult to tell the distance. "I have a bit of an interest in yeh, Shirō-_kun_. I was wonderin'..." A rustle of fabric, most likely the _shinigami_ uniform the other wore, and warm hands clasping his knees were the only indication of where the captain was.

---"How much do yeh know about sex?" Heat rose to the younger _shinigami_'s face and neck, and he knew his ears must have turned a vibrant red as he heard chuckling from the man in front of him. "Nevermind, I know now."

---"What does that have to do with anything?!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, outraged that he would actually be subject to such questioning. True, he should be used to the brashness of the 3rd Division leader, as well as his rather blatent liking of intimate contact. "I swear Ichimaru, if you don't let me leave-" He raised his aching hands from his lap only to stop in shock; the wooden locks used to bind prisoners were around his wrists. "What is the meaning of this?! Ichimaru, I demand answers immediat-"

---One of the hands on his knees suddenly appeared tightly around his throat, silencing all of his objections and neatly cutting off his air supply. Instantly, his bound hands flew to the blockage, desperately attempting to remove it and regain his breath. The chuckle sounded in his ears again, still in front of him, and the other hand slid up his thigh, placing pressure at the sensitive junction of his hip and leg.

---"I'm just going ta have a bit of fun, that's all," Ichimaru's voice whispered seductively in his ear, the hot breath giving rise to a greater blush. "Looks like meh lucky day; I get ta teach **and** enjoy fer once."

---"I-Ichimaru," Hitsugaya gasped, finally able to get barely a breath. "S-stop this! I d-don't want-" He gasped as warm lips pressed and suckled at the base of his neck, sending a blitz of pleasure through the boy. A soft groan escaped his lips, one of both excitement and fear. He didn't want this, yet he couldn't deny the sensations coursing through his body as the more experianced of the two relaxed his touch, gently running his right hand from Hitsugaya's neck over his shoulder while the left traced a longing path up the inside of his thigh. He squirmed at the intrusive touch, trying to get away, but a harsh bite to his collarbone warned him against such action. Steeling himself, he tried to ignore the feelings long enough to remind his peer what exactly he was doing.

---"Ichimaru," he breathed, scooting backwards in the chair until his back pressed against the cool metal. The left side of his haori had been pushed down to his elbow, and the black metal rested harshly against his bare flesh. "S-stop. I... I don't want this."

---"I don' care. More fun fer me." Immediately, Hitsugaya kicked at the man, feeling his bare foot miss his target and slip him further down the seat of the chair. Obviously, Ichimaru was as opportunistic here as he was in battle, and he did not make the same mistake twice. In an instant, the oppressive hand was back at his throat, pressing harder than before as he felt himself pulled upright again with a chuckle from the other man.

---"My, my, my, Hitsugaya-_kun_," he crooned, now holding the boy above the ground with only the hand clasped to his neck. "Yeh just have _no_ idea how much _fun_ this is, do yeh?" In a rather disorienting moment, the 10th Division captain felt himself whipped around until his back pressed against the toned chest of his adversary, the other hand of the man now slipped inside the folds of his _haori_ and tracing over his well-muscled abs. "Yer only makin' it better for me. Keep fightin'; it makes it fun."

---"You sick, twisted bastard!" he cried, his voice strained from the pressure at his neck. His hands pried at the sole one around his neck to no avail, and he was sure that if he could see, spots would be appearing in his vision. "Do you know what you're doing?!"

---"O' course!" The man behind him sounded almost offended, and his hand pulled the strings within the _haori_ to let the front fall open, the right side of the robe following the left's lead to hang limply from his elbows. "If I didn', it wouldn't be half as fun! But don'cha worry, Shirō-_kun_; yer not gonna be left out at all." The hand that had so gingerly caressed his stomach slid lower, dipping beneath the hem of the black _hakama_ to reach for the strings holding them to Hitsugaya's small frame. The boy stiffened as he felt the strings coming loose, fear coursing through his veins. This wasn't right; it felt so wrong and twisted, a painful and dominating distortion of whatever these sensations were supposed to mean.

---"Ichimaru," he gasped, his voice now carrying some of his fear with it. "Please... please, don't..."

---The hakama dropped from his legs, leaving him feeling exposed and chilled. The hand that had released the strings slid back down, brushing across sensitive skin until it met almost painful pleasure. Instinctively, his legs tried to draw up; to either bring the intruding fingers closer or keep more away, he couldn't tell you. Logic was not on his mind right now. Only the fading screams of innocence and mercy remained of the brilliant mind now hazed by forced lust. He could only gasp as the sensation grew stronger; intense pressure and heat generated by the feather-light touches, though he did once more try to speak.

---"Ichi...maru... _Ah_... S-stop... P-please don't..." He knew his pleas were as useless as his attempts to free his throat, but he also knew he could not give in this easily. Somewhere he knew that if he gave up, Ichimaru would only be more satisfied. He would have gotten what he wanted.

---"Oh, yeh don' mean that," the voice crooned in his ear, nipping it sharply for only a moment. "But, if yeh say so, I'll let yeh set for just a moment. If only, o' course, to make mehself more comfortable." The massaging hand traced gently away, making a harsh moan escape from the boy's throat; a cry of incompletion that he did not wish express but had to choice not to. More rustling fabric, and two steps taken. Backwards, he thinks, but he's not sure.

---"Don' worry, _juuban taicho_," Ichimaru laughed, grabbing Hitsugaya around his waist with his free arm. "It only hurts for a moment. I promise."

---"W-what?!" Being pulled backwards, then a pain not unlike being stabbed sending shockwaves of agony through his lower body. His body froze as the pain registered, the backs of his ankles pressed against the lean shins of the man both behind and beneath him. _He... He's just..._ He hadn't been aware that he'd cried out until he heard that damnable voice again.

---"I told yeh it hurt." The hand at his waist shifted, resting at his hip and pushing him up slightly. Briefly, his mind hoped for the end or even a reprieve, but it was soon shattered as he was brought down hard again. This time, he heard his own cry of pain, and felt hot tears stinging his closed eyes. _The pain...! God, it's almost worse than the knowledge of what's happening! Please, someone help me!_

---No savior answered his uspoken call as another upward thrust shot through his body, another gasp of pain expelling from within his soul. On and on; soon the pounding and raging thrusts were not as painful, giving instead some sick sort of pleasure. He could feel the heat, the fire coursing through his blood, while hearing his own mixed moans of wanton abandon and agony. Tears poured hot and thick down his cheeks, initially blocked by the blindfold but now too numerous to ignore. The pressure and heat in his groin grew, rising higher with every sensuous touch and intrusion until finally he screamed. Unable to hold himself anymore, his hands dropped, the wooden side sharply hitting his abs and sliding slightly further, and his body slumped against the chest of his captor, heaving with his desperate need to breathe. Something thick, hot, and sticky ran through his legs, over his thighs, made his stomach so slick as to move his bonds even further. Sweat dripped down his body, chilling the fever as if he'd been struck by his own _shikai_.

---Ironic now, it seemed to his slightly deranged mind, that he would think of battle after his initial release.

---"...This soon? Oh dear, that just won't do at all." Hitsugaya's ears picked up the same sickeningly sly voice as before, and fear once more gripped him. He tried to disagree, tried to think of a way to dissuade, when the thickness was removed from his body, leaving a painful emptiness. In a second, he was dropped to the ground, and (his legs too weak to support him) he collapsed into a twitching pile. He breathed as deeply as he could; who knew when he would get oxygen into his lungs again?

---"Such a pity," Ichimaru claimed, false disappointment and sympathy tugging at his voice. "Now I'm just goin' ta have ta get yeh worked up all over again! Honestly, that _canna_ have _really_ been your first time... could it?"

---"No more," the white-haired boy whimpered, on the verge of utter despair. "Please don't do it again. God, please don't do it again." His shoulders shook as the tears flowed, the realization struck hard; he **had** been a virgin, to all forms of sex. And his first time... the first experiance he'd ever had... stolen by a psychotic fiend whose sole desire was to use others however he saw fit and to leave them broken afterwards.

---Just as he had now done, and was going to continue doing, to Hitsugaya Tōshirō.

---Unfortunately for the younger _shinigami_, no one could hear his screams of agony, nor his cries of pleasure. Not even his pleas for mercy fell to listening ears. Again and again and again, he was placed through the most painful torture he could have imagined if he'd ever been as experianced as all the other captains.

---Finally, he heard Ichimaru Gin say something he never thought he'd live to hear. At least, not after this last eternity.

---"Eh, I'm almost ready now. Lucky day for yeh, _ne_?"

---He had stopped being able to respond coherantly two releases ago, and so he didn't bother trying as the impalement became slightly more frenzied. Somehow, his mind registered that though this may be the end, something worse was coming. Still, he couldn't move other than what he was forced to; his body was barely able to stay awake, let alone attack or defend.

---"Here, that's it!" With a final sharp thrust, Hitsugaya cried out again, his own agonizing pressure subsiding as he felt something new churning within his body. _Oh no, oh God, he's completly inside me now!_ His thoughts were his own, though the tears had never stopped since that first time. His back was on the floor this time, his arms held above his head by one of his rapist's hands pressing the bonds to the ground, the same man panting as he quaked both above and inside the boy.

---"Heh, there... all done now. Yeh can go ta sleep now, if yeh want."

---He didn't have to be told. He was already on his way to the pitch bliss of unconsciousness, hoping that this had all been a nightmare and that any moment, Matsumoto would be shaking his shoulder asking-

-------------

---"Hitsugaya-_taicho_! Are you all right?" The woman looked on in worry at her captain, so much younger than her in so many ways, who lay unconscious on the floor. He seemed to have collapsed in front of the door to his room, looking as he always had. His skin, though, was flushed; his hair also slightly damp. Pressing a hand to his forehead, she realized he had a minor fever and picked up the small child. Surprisingly, he cried out hoarsely in pain, but did not wake, and she brought him into the bedroom, lying him down on the futon with great care.

---He must've been ill, there was no other answer to it. He was probably out getting checked by the healers or making his rounds when she came by late, and collapsed outside of his bedroom trying to get some decent sleep. Now furious with herself and pitying her commander, she gently brushed a forelock of hair from his flushed face.

---_Hitsugaya... please wake up soon._ "I'm so sorry I was late," she whispered softly. "I only did it to make you angry. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me."

---Irony is, she didn't realize that she could have saved him a fate worse than she'd imagined... but then again, the sly fox knows all the cards even if he has a winning hand.

-------------

Sabriel: --sighs in exhaustion-- There, this chapter is finished.  
Shirokata: How... gruesome.  
Sabriel: --points to top of page-- Read the warning next time.  
Shirokata: Point taken.  
Sabriel: Due to the undoubtedtly confusing POV of this chapter, if you have any questions, please ask in a review and I will clarify in a PM or e-mail.  
Shirokata: Though, do remember she did leave enough for the imagination.  
Sabriel: True.  
Shirokata: Review, please.  
Sabriel: And after you do, go outside and play in the sunshine! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

AbhorsenSabriel87: All right, time for the next chapter.  
Shirokata: You know, you haven't done any reviewer responses yet...  
Sabriel: Um... I'll do them at the end of the chapter.  
Shirokata: --nods-- Fine then.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates.

((Chapter 3))

---Waking from his nightmare, Hitsugaya refused to open his eyes yet. He could feel his clothes once more covering his aching body, and the mild pressure of a blanket resting over him. His entire self hurt, though dully, as if it had happened days ago instead of only hours. Had it... had it all really happened? Was it all a nightmare?

---"Hitsugaya-_taicho_?" The voice timidly calling to him was female, and one he knew well. It relieved him that the person speaking to him was not the heartless monster of his nightmares, but the kind and playful _fukutaicho_ who gave him Hell day after day to keep him from being too serious. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes.

---"Matsumoto-_san_?"

---Daylight pouring in from the window made her hair shine like gold, and her pale face was contorted with worry and hope. She was dishevelled, her clothing wrinkled and her hair a fluffy, frizzy mass that desperately needed a comb. It was obvious that she was the one to move him to his bed, and thusly stayed at his side through the night. Even still, if what had happened was real... she would know! As soon as the thought passed through his head, he realized the complications of such a discovery and sat up quickly.

---Big mistake.

---Searing pain shot through his lower torso, forcing a short cry from his lips as he fell back, curling up on his side away from his lieutentant. He barely heard her confused shout of his name, could hardly feel her hand grasping his shoulder. Tears stung his eyes as he forced them shut, clenching his jaw to prevent any sobs from getting away from him.

---It had been real. It had all happened, and now one of his most trusted friends knew all about it.

---"Tōshirō, what is it? Why are you in pain?" Blinking his eyes open again, he couldn't look at her. If she didn't know (how could she not have?), then he would have to lie to her. And he didn't want to lie to her face; she didn't deserve such deception.

---"I... I called you here... yesterday... to tell you to... forward my missions elsewhere," he gasped through the irritated shockwaves in his bowels. "I've been... feeling ill. Yesterday... it became much... worse."

---"I understand, _taicho_," the woman explained, leaning back from her captain. "Do you need anything? I can go fetch a medic, I'm sure they'll come-"

---"No," he gasped sharply. "No, they have... worse wounds to treat. Just... make sure... nothing... comes my way... for a while."

---"...All right, Tōshirō," came the murmured response. Her hand left his shoulder to gently brush his hair, though he flinched at the touch. It reminded him of his torment, even though he knew a different person with far different intentions. He simply lay there, all muscles tense in an attempt to keep the pain from going any further, and he heard Rangiku stand, walk to the door, and open it. There was a short pause, then she exited, closing the door and walking down the hall. As soon as he was sure she was gone, he pushed himself onto his elbow, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain.

---She didn't need to know. No one did. His entire team would be disgraced if anyone knew about this attack... about his pitiful attempt at protecting himself. No, none would know about this. Not Rangiku, not Jyuushiro...

---Not even- correction, **especially** not Momo.

---After a few tries, Tōshirō eventually got to his feet. They tembled with even his slight weight, threatening to collapse beneath him at any given moment. Staggering over to a wall, he used the support to move himself over to the door and open it. He needed to get out of these clothes, take a bath, wash away anything he could that would condemn him. He was so intent on his goal, his need to hide everything, that even the pain was pushed as far back into his mind as he could. Staggering down the hall, he distantly wondered where Hyōrinmaru was, as he had not worn her sheath at the time of his kidnapping. Normally, he could easily sense her energy, always a comforting coolness against his back and a soft whisper in his mind. She rarely raised her voice to him (other than a warning), and they never argued (unlike the many reports of the 6th Division Lieutenant and his _zanpakuto_'s infamous disputes). He worried for her safety, though it was currently hazed by the pain and his need to somehow cleanse himself of the sin forced upon him.

---The walk down the hall seemed to take much longer than normal, and each staggering step ached more than the last. When he finally reached the shower, he felt ready to collapse. However, he continued to the bath and turned the tap. Steaming water filled the sunken hole quickly, and Hitsugaya slid down the wall into a kneeling position, shakily untying his uniform and removing it from his battered body. Bruises covered the captain's arms, chest, and sides, and he saw dried blood and semi-circle wounds. Bite marks, he remembered with a shudder; the bastard had particularly liked his shoulders and neck. As his hand reached for the ties of his _hakama_, it froze. He didn't want to see what had been done, didn't want to be reminded further. So, instead, he turned off the tap and slipped in without removing them. The fabric soaked almost instantly, billowing in the water as he lowered himself in, hissing sharply as the hot water stung his wounds. His skin slowly becamse used to the heat, and he sighed, relaxing his muscles. He closed his eyes, thinking of all the healing _kido_ he knew. They would not take away the ache, nor the memories, but they would at least remove the physical evidence outwardly.

---_"Honestly, that can't have really been your first time... could it?"_

---"Damnit!" With a sharp crack, his hand his the wall, breaking two tiles where his fist connected. He could feel the dull pain, as well as the cool drip of blood down his hand. Pulling it back, he looked at his bleeding knuckles with interest for a moment. It was real, pure, unconditional pain. Nothing like what Ichimaru had done. Nothing he had to worry about. The blood dripped off his hand into the water, and the boy sighed, lowering it into the steaming liquid as well.

---There was nothing he could do. All he **could** do was heal as fast as possible and get back to his life, hopefully without anyone knowing what had happened.

---Unfortunately, a certain silver-haired captain had other plans.

-------------

Sabriel: End of another chapter.  
Shirokata: And so, time for reviewer responses.  
Sabriel: Right.

**HiKu64** - Thank you very much for the lovely review. Your opinion actually matters quite a bit to me, and I thank you for the compliments. I encourage you to go to for a free online reading of the Bleach mangas if you wish to learn more about the series.  
Shirokata: And Ichimaru _is_ a crafty bastard. You will find more of this in later chapters, as well as the hoped for sequal.

**Decembre** - Thank you for the compliment. Though I actually despise this pairing, writing rape fics comes to me naturally. And it simply for this fact that the pairing exists.  
Shirokata: Also, this author has no claim to considering rape "pairings" as true pairings.  
Sabriel: Absolutely. If both aren't willing, it isn't true. And, of course, I will try to keep Ichimaru as creepy as possible.

**TheGypsyGirl** - Thank you very much. I like being complimented on my writing. Also, I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story as it unfolds.

**Vixen-Ra** - You honestly scare me. Don't worry, though; I can promise that the chapter after this will have much more detail. I'm glad I didn't go overboard.

**LiTtOcHiNeZcHiQ** - Ichimaru is an evil, soulless bastard whose sole reason for existance in the entire plotline of Bleach is to be a traitor and nuisnace. I hope to eventually kill him, but that unfortunately will not happen in this story. However, keep reading; you may be surprised at where things go.

**Hell's Angel** - Here you are. Hope it was fast enough for you.

**Ichixrenji-smexy love** - As it as, if you just read the last chapter. And anyone would agree that it certainly was theft; before, during, and after.

**wanderingypsy** - Thank you for the compliments and the support. I would also gladly kill Ichimaru, but he will not die in this current fic. But as I said; keep reading and see what happens.

**Mercyonthesoul** - Thank you.

**HunterKai** - Well, here you have it. Don't hold your breath waiting for the next one, though. I don't know when I'll have it done.

**hirari** - That's actually kind of scary. Mind telling me which one you think it is so that I don't count you as a psychic or a crazy stalker?

**Jack -** - Thank you for the good will. I hope to finish this story, if only to get it out of my head.

Sabriel: Well, that's all of them so far.  
Shirokata: Next chapter will be around when it is.  
Sabriel: In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as bland as it may be.  
Shirokata: R&R readers.  
Sabriel: Until next time.


End file.
